Gestural interactions enable users to interact efficiently with touch interfaces, often without visual features that consume screen space in the user interface. For example, many devices with a touch screen, for example, allow a user to touch the screen with a finger, slide the finger across the screen, perform multi-touch gestures with more than one finger, and other gestural actions to perform a function in the user interface.
In certain devices, including smart phones and other mobile devices, screen space can be very limited and valuable. Interface controls for controlling aspects of the user interface related to the device operating system and applications within the user interface can take up a substantial portion of the screen space, leaving less room for other content and potentially making adjustments to the user interface aspects via the interface controls more difficult.